The present invention relates generally to an electrical box mountable on the ceiling for supporting a ceiling fan. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ceiling fan box which is mountable directly to a ceiling joist.
In order to mount ceiling fans, ceiling fan boxes are typically used. A ceiling fan box which is attachable to a ceiling joist or other support in the ceiling generally serves two functions. First, it encloses the electrical wire terminations which are made between the ceiling fan and the electrical power run to the ceiling fan. Second, the ceiling fan box supports the ceiling fan during operation. Such boxes may be used with existing construction (old work) where the ceiling fan is being installed in a finished area, or during construction (new work) where the ceiling fan may be installed prior to installation of the ceiling. In either case, it is necessary to attach the ceiling fan box to the ceiling joist or other ceiling supported structure. It may be appreciated that working overhead in a ceiling is difficult. Thus, the method of attaching the ceiling fan box to the ceiling joist, is critical with respect to both convenience and time savings.
Moreover, the ceiling fan box must be of construction which can withstand the dynamic load imparted by the ceiling fan which is attached thereto. Such dynamic loads may also include loads imparted by an unbalanced ceiling fan.
It is therefore desirable to provide a ceiling fan box which may be easily attached to a ceiling structure such as a ceiling joist and which securely supports the ceiling fan therefrom.